


Weaving the pattern, pull at the thread; I'll always find you, don't be upset

by alchemicalTyphoon



Series: Bound Souls [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closure, Devil!Apprentice (The Arcana), Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Magic, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), OTP Feels, Other, Reincarnation, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Ultimate Sacrifice, Unnamed Apprentice (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: The Apprentice has finally broken free from Asra's chains, but in doing so have become chained to the last place they'd want to be in. What will they give up to escape the Devil's realm for good?The closing piece in the 'Bound Souls' series.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: Bound Souls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Weaving the pattern, pull at the thread; I'll always find you, don't be upset

**Author's Note:**

> YES FINALLY!!! This is the wildest thing I've written. I'm really proud of myself for sticking with it for this long :)! 
> 
> While you don't have to have read the rest of the [Bound Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613980) series, it'll probably be a more satisfactory read to have read them first.

There were no tears left to cry. There hadn't been, not for centuries. Where once they could feel things happening in realms beyond their own, there was simply... nothing. 

The Devil closed their eyes, slumped against their throne. They tried to recall for the... how many-th time now? They had lost count centuries ago... 

Their memories had large gaps. That much they knew, understood. They remembered they were once human. Ish. Human-ish. And they remembered the vast, endless sky above them. The sensation of air rushing at them, as their stomach dropped during a freefall, how their blood sang a song of thrills from leaps of faith. They remembered the heat of the sun on their skin, beating down on them as the wind kept them cool. And they remembered the heat of skin-on-skin contact, of soft lips on their own, of arms wrapped around them, of another's forehead touching theirs. Of knowing they were loved so deeply, so fully, that not even death was allowed to come between them.

There had been a fight. Words. Anger. Feelings of betrayal. Of anger given shape. Of anger reaching a target. Of blood sticking to their hands, their claws. Of regret, and tears, endless tears, once the anger had gone.

Now there was only darkness. Ennui. The Devil had been trying for centuries to recall what chains had bound them to this forlorn, dark place, but they were thwarted time and time again by the memory of soft lips on theirs, a hand stroking through their hair, and a gentle murmur commanding them to forget. And forget they had, to their mounting frustration.

Why couldn't they _remember_?!

There was a prickle in their mind; another presence. It seemed familiar, but they couldn't place it at all. They sighed, not bothering to open their eyes. A low voice chuckled, tweaking their nose. They crinkled it, causing another chuckle, followed by another tweak, this time of their ear. The Devil cracked one dark eye open, facing a grinning fox. 

The Magician. Of course. They raised an eyebrow. "You may have... _some_ of my attention", they grudgingly said, voice hoarse and croaking from centuries of disuse. The fox's grin widened as they straightened up. "How have you been feeling lately?" 

The Devil's one open eye narrowed. A low growl rumbled through the air. Unfazed, they continued. "Have you noticed the stagnation of your realm?" The fox took a step back, conjuring a little orb of light to underscore their question. Where fires fanned high, the coals were cold and dead; where living chains bound victims, piles of rust lay. Even the throne had seen better days, scored and marred as it was by repeated scratches in the marble. 

They were unamused. "Yes... Thank you for... pointing out the obvious." Their ears flicked with annoyance. "If that was all...?" The Magician's eyes twinkled, and their smile deepened. "Have you remembered anything since?", they asked, staying well out of striking reach. The Devil glowered at them, clawtips digging further into the marble handrest, causing a loud crack in the quiet space as yet another piece broke off, and fell to the floor. 

"If you're only here to be a nuisance, I kindly request you remove yourself from my realm before I lose my temper", they growled with both eyes open, squinting hard at the smirking fox. "Lucky for us that isn't my main goal then." The Magician approached the throne once more under their wary, dark eyes. Their furry, humanoid claws were cupped together, and when they opened them, the Devil's eyes went wide. Dark claws hesitantly reached out for the lavender orb, but stopped before getting too close. The Devil glanced at the Magician, whose foxy half-smirk betrayed absolutely nothing. "Would you like to hold this child?", they asked, smirk widening when their dark, clawed hands were held out, palms up.

When the orb landed in their hands, glimpses of memories flooded their mind, completing the gaps they were missing. 

***

They used to be human. They used to be loved. And then they died. They were loved so deeply, a deal was made to bring them back from death. Resurrected, they held no memories, but they were still loved. And then, when the truth came out, in their anger and ignorance, they made a terrible deal with the Devil. It ended badly, drowning in blood due to a betrayal and attempt to save them from themself, with their soul being tormented by the Devil because they couldn't follow through with a betrayal of their own. Their tormented soul was once again saved because of a deep enduring love, this time in the form of the new Devil. Who loved them so deeply, he would do _anything_ to keep them around, including erasing their memories, and binding them to him for eternity. But eternity is a long time and the truth will not let itself be hidden forever. When it partially resurfaced, the results were ugly. 

A desperate plea to listen to him; a furious fight for the injustice done; an accidental death sealed with a spell. They had panicked, looking up in horror at what they'd done, at all the blood they'd spilled.

' _It's okay. Don't feel bad. Forget me, my love. Forget_.'

When they next looked down, there was no body. No blood. Just dark claws, and the gnawing feeling they had forgotten something heartbreakingly important...

***

There shouldn't have been any more tears left to spill, yet a wet trail made its way down their face. "Asra... You made me forget you so I wouldn't feel bad about what I'd done...", they whispered to the orb. "But you forgot I love you just as much as you love me, you silly magician. Even you can't erase what's become part of someone's essence." They closed their eyes, and cradled the softly glowing orb to their face, basking in it's comforting, gentle presence. 

"How?", they asked after the tears stopped. The Magician shrugged, holding out his hand for the orb. With extreme reluctance they handed it back to its rightful owner. The fox held it to their face, peering at it with eyes the same lavender as the orb. "He needed more power, and came to me with an offer. And he didn't fulfill his side of it." 

They moved the lavender orb between their hands, watching with amused interest as the Devil's focus stayed on it as it went back and forth between their hands. "Can I interest you in an offer?", the Magician asked. "I have no appetite for those after what I just learned", they answered. "Oh? Not even for _this_ little soul here?", the fox said with a sly grin. 

They didn't say anything, but their ear flick and slight head tilt to the side said volumes. "It's an entire, intact soul. That's pretty rare these days. Humans are getting wise, only trading what they can miss", the Magician mused. They looked at the Devil expectantly. "Now that you know the value..." They moved towards the throne, sitting on an armrest, and holding the soul in front of their dark eyes. "... What would you give for this, I wonder..." The soul was placed in their hands, and the Magician watched with amused silence, as they contemplated their answer. 

"Hypothetically speaking...", they started, gaze transfixed on the lavender orb. "... If I were to give up my position as the Devil... What would happen? Would that be enough?" The fox hummed, stroking their chin. "That offer is just _barely_ adequate, but I would, hypothetically, accept it. This child would be in your care then", they said with a grin. Their dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Just that? 'In my care'?"

The Magician shrugged, tilting their head playfully. "Normally, a soul would return to the Cycle of Souls, and eventually be reborn in due time. But this one simply... can't." The Devil pinched the bridge of their nose, and sighed in annoyance as the puzzle pieces fell into place. "... Figures... And what about me?", the Devil asked, uncharacteristically patient. "You... you would revert to yourself again. Not an Arcana any longer, but almost as powerful and immortal as one", the fox smiled. 

And therein lay the problem and the crucial misunderstanding that had lead to their current predicament: that of being the Devil... and something more. The Magician just confirmed their suspicions; they had been given the Fool's body once again. Presumably, Asra had traded away his participation in the Cycle of Souls, because it was useless to him as an Arcana, and gotten the Fool's body in exchange, because he couldn't bear an eternity without them. But mortal minds were never designed to cope with immortality, to hold so much suffering, regret, and pain without the reset the Cycle of Souls afforded them. Not even their love could stay unchanged, turning into something twisted under the strain of immortality. 

"Magician, hypothetically speaking... if I gave up the Fool's body, would that be enough to return him to the Cycle? And what would happen to me after that?", they asked quietly. "That would be an adequate exchange", the fox answered, after some consideration. "As for what happens after..." The Magician shrugged. "You are a strange case. As a mortal, you have stayed in an arcana's realm far longer than any others. The magic of this realm has soaked into you, making you a wild card. Who knows what would happen really..." Well, that explained a whole lot of nothing. They exhaled with a huff, frustration apparent. "What would be your guess, Magician?" After some moments, they got an answer of sorts. "Perhaps, as a disembodied soul, it will return to the Cycle. More likely though it will linger here, in this realm, unable to escape the tangle of magics..." 

Closing their eyes, they mulled over the answer as they were watched by curious lavender ones. After some moments, they reopened them, giving the fox an inscrutable, level stare. "Then I could ask you to separate my magic from me. Leave it here, and you can have it." The response was a quirked eyebrow and a slowly broadening grin. "What? Magic is how this whole situation got started in the first place. I never asked for any of this. Besides... it's not like I'll need it", they shrugged. The Magician tilted their head, grin fixed on their muzzle. "And how are you so sure, Devil?" They shrugged again. "Scout sometimes wanders in here. They keep me updated on what goes on outside my realm. Did you know humans can now live among the stars?" Their eyes peered at the orb once more. "I've always wanted to control my air magic enough to be able to fly. He was going to teach me before... you know..." Their voice trailed off. For a brief moment, despite their fearsome appearance, the Magician thought the Devil looked just like the little wide-eyed apprentice their protégé had brought to them, who was already besotted with Asra, but unable to tell him. 

"Would it be acceptable for me to enter your realm with my answer? I... I need to think on this..." It brought them out of their reminiscence. Knowing the conversation had ended (for now at least), the fox gracefully hopped off the armrest. When they were offered back the soul, they shook their head, to the Devil's puzzlement. Dark eyes grew large as the orb grew as well, and the Devil hastily got off their throne so they could kneel next to the human form it transformed into. "You two need to talk", they grinned once more as they pulled back a ripple in the fabric of space and time. "Just bring the child along when you're ready", they chuckled, as they left. 

The Devil wasn't often fazed, but left with the sudden appearance of Asra, they acutely felt more human than they ever had. Even after centuries, the sight of him made what passed for a heart skip several beats... and it wasn't _just_ because he was naked. But, not wanting to start off on the wrong foot, it was quick work to conjure up some covering for him before he stirred. 

He jerked awake, taking a sharp breath as his eyes flew open and he clutched his heart, where they'd driven the dagger into him centuries ago. They held still, leaning away from him as he looked around, slightly bewildered. When he caught sight of them, his face fell. "... Oh..." He reached out to them, cupping their face, and pressing his forehead against theirs as he whispered their name along with many, many apologies. "... And... I'm just... I'm _incredibly_ sorry...", he ended. They slowly shook their head, leaning into him. "It's been done. We both did... _terrible things_ to each other..." Their hands brushed against the side of his head, his throat, and rested hesitantly over his heart. 

"Heh..." Asra clutched the clawed hand, pressing it against his chest. They felt his thumb trace a figure over their knuckles, confirming their choice. "Now what?", he asked, looking into their eyes. They took a breath, their mind set. "We break this cycle", they said. "We become human again." He frowned. "It's never that easy. Besides..." Asra looked dow, frown deepening as he sighed, continuing in a small voice. "... I'm not exactly going anywhere..." 

His hands slackened, dropping to his lap, but they grasped them gently in theirs. He looked at their hands, making space so they could entwine their fingers with his, and chuckling when he felt their slight squeeze. "Asra. Hear me out. And if you agree, this is what I'll do..." They swallowed, taking a breath they didn't need, but which was a gesture they never dropped in all the time they were an arcana. "I'll trade my status as the Devil for the release of your soul from the Magician." He looked up, puzzled. "I'll trade this Fool's body for your participation back into the Cycle of Souls." His eyes went wide, and his jaw all but dropped, as they voiced their last intended deal. "I'm just as stuck as you are. I've been here too long; where my own magic ends and the realm's starts, is anyone's guess. So... I'll let go of my magic, to ensure I can leave as well...", they said quietly. "... And maybe, I'll meet you again someday..." The smile they gave him contrasted with their appearance; shy, but hopeful. 

Asra swallowed hard, feeling like there was a lump stuck in his throat. He untangled one hand, bringing it up to tuck a lock of hair behind their ear, resting his hand against their cheek. They leaned into his touch as his thumb caressed their cheek of its own accord. "... That's a lot to give up, my love...", he said, concerned, but they shook their head lightly. "Magic is everywhere; there's only one of you...". They looked away smiling, a light blush dusting their features as they covered his hand with their own. "Hmm... I think I finally understand why you brought me back..."

He blinked hard, barely able to speak. "... But what about-? I-I never did teach you how to fly...", he whispered. "If I say yes, you'll never-" They hushed him with a chaste kiss, brushing their lips against his. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there", they said softly. "You're smart, Asra, and you're very creative... I'm sure you'll find a way to teach me, magic or no magic." He stayed silent, biting his lip. It seemed he needed more convincing. "Asra... I have faith in you. I just want to start over. I want to meet you again for the first time, fall head over heels for you once more, learn about and from you, and just... I guess, grow old and wrinkly, still hopelessly in love with you like I was before?" He looked into their dark eyes, and pulled them into his arms. It was a bit awkward, what with the horns and all, and he almost got his eyes poked out, but Asra laughed it off, and they eventually managed to find a comfortable, non-eye-poking position to snuggle up against one another. "Yeah. Let's do it. Growing old and hopelessly in love with you was all I really wanted in the first place..."

Time flowed strangely in the arcana realm. It seemed they took a lifetime to talk to one another about their feelings, about their thoughts on events long past, about what life could have been like, had they made different choices. They laid their very souls bare before one another, forging a connection they knew would disappear when they left the Devil's realm for the last time, but which their wounded souls needed badly. When everything they both wanted to say was said, they kissed each other. Asra helped them up, and without a glance back, they entered the Magician's realm, leaving everything of their old lives behind to start with a blank slate once again.

\--- 

They walked hand in hand, meeting the Magician, the High Priestess, and Scout. Asra presented a calm front, but they could tell he was slightly nervous. They squeezed his hand with reassurance, and he squeezed lightly back as his nerves calmed somewhat. The Magician inclined their head, waiting for them to speak first. A sense of serenity washed over them as they spoke. 

"I, the Devil, have come to offer up all that's related to my position as the Devil, in exchange for the soul called Asra Alnazar." The Magician bowed their head. "I accept the offer you propose, and give you the soul called Asra Alnazar." They didn't feel anything, but when they glanced to the side, they could see Asra's eyes soften, a reflection of who they used to be staring back at them in his eyes. He reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind their ear. When they reached up with their hand to mirror his action, they no longer saw black claws. 

Even after centuries, they still blushed when Asra held their hand, pressing kisses on their finger tips before letting go with a smile. They coughed to compose themself, and continued, their voice wavering a little from the simple joy of not being the Devil any longer. "I, the current owner of the Fool's body, have come to offer up said body, in exchange for the release of the soul called Asra Alnazar back into the Cycle of Souls." The Magician once again bowed their head. "I accept the offer you propose, and release the soul called Asra Alnazar back into the Cycle of Souls." 

This time they felt a sense of weightlessness, of becoming less substantial. They closed their eyes for a moment to regain their bearings, opening them to see one more person standing next to Scout. The new person looked suspiciously like them, but also... not quite... The little guide seemed to sense the presence, and craned their body to look up. Upon seeing the figure, their tail started wagging, becoming frantic with joy when they knelt down to hug them tightly. "... Didn't think the Fool would look like me," they heard Asra mumble. 

They turned back to the Magician one last time. In truth, they loved their magic, and they were sad to see it go... but they loved Asra more. And when their next life started, they would never know any better. They took a calming breath, and offered up the last thing they had. 

"I...", they started, voice wavering. "... with my magic tangled in the Devil's realm, offer up my magical abilities, to guarantee my soul's return to the Cycle of Souls." The Magician smiled, and bowed their head one last time in their direction. "I accept the offer you propose-" They paused, interrupted by a bark. "Oh! And Scout will _personally_ guide you back to the Cycle of Souls." 

Their clear eyes sparkled as they ran up to them, and offered their paw. "Thank you, Scout! That's very kind of you", they said, a little bashful, as they accepted their paw with one hand. With the other, they held onto Asra's hand. He squeezed their hand lightly, but didn't budge. They turned around, a little puzzled. Asra frowned. "Listen. When we go back, we're not going to remember this, are we? You said it yourself, the world has gotten so much larger now; am I even going to find you again?" He shook his head, giving them an enigmatic smile before they could say anything. 

"Before we go... Magician? Can I make an offer too?", he asked. Everyone's eyebrows went up, but before anyone could say anything, Asra already continued. "I'd like to offer my own magic. And in exchange..." They saw his gaze briefly settle back on them, lavender eyes overflowing with more love than his heart could contain. "... I want to be able to find them, in every life time of mine." A determined smile appeared on his lips as he finished. 

They were stunned, but quickly recovered, wanting to protest. His finger on their lips stopped them. "' _Magic is everywhere; there's only one of you_ '. I'll find you again, my love", he said, lifting their chin to press a soft kiss on their lips. "That I promise." 

Asra turned his attention to the Magician, who nodded. "I accept the offer you propose, and shall make you aware of the ties that bind the two of you." The fox walked over to them, and held out their hands. Scout let go of their human hand after a reassuring pat, and Asra and them put their hands in the Magician's. The fox plucked two threads out of thin air, one a light blue and the other a lavender. They each whispered the names of their respective familiars. "These children would be sad to be separated from you two, since without magic abilities, neither of you will have a familiar from now on. But _they_ love you too, and wish to stay near. Listen to them and let them guide you", they grinned, weaving and tying the threads between and to both sets of hands. The rest of the arcana had come over lwhile their hands were bound. They each took a hold of one hand, and wordlessly, they worked their magic. The threads went taut and disappeared beneath their skin. 

Instantly, they _felt_ Asra. The connection was overwhelming to say the least, and they felt tears streaking down their cheeks. Asra had a similar reaction, laughing through the tears. He pulled them into his arms, holding them one last time. "I loved you. I will love you again. I'll always love you." He placed his forehead against theirs, looking right into their eyes. "I'll find you wherever and whoever you are. From now until the end of time, I promise, I'll find you as many times as I need, to hold you like this and love you from start to finish all over again."

\----  
The intercom blasted an incomprehensible message that they were barely able to understand. Yet another gate change! First they were send to gate 11, then 13, and now 5... Mildly frustrated, they grabbed their backpack and made their way to gate 5. Thank the stars for travelling light. 

On the way to, they passed some interesting looking people, and were joined by others, also heading in the same direction. As it got crowded with other passengers, they were jostled forward, straight into someone's chest. "Woah! Don't fall now!", an amused voice said.

"Oof! Pardon me! Are you ok?", they said, as two strong arms steadied them. They looked up, staring into two lavender eyes, wreathed by white, fluffy, curly hair. Both of them stared, as if they recognised each other. The moment was cut short when they were jostled further into the man's arms. "Lucio! Watch your equipment bag!", he shouted, before returning his attention to them. "Are _you_ okay?", he asked, an easy smile curling on his lips. 

That brought them out of the weird haze they'd been under. Blushing slightly, they disentangled themself from his arms. They could have sworn he was as reluctant as they were to part, his hand lingering on theirs. "Y-yes. Thank you! Just the hazards of being short", they laughed. They looked down, and noticed his hand was still on theirs. Their blush deepened, and as they looked up, they also noticed he was staring at them in wonder. 

The silence was starting to become a bit awkward, when the man finally realised what he was doing, and finally, albeit with great reluctance, let them go. His self conscious grin had a certain charm, and as he laughed a little awkwardly, he said: "I guess you're also heading to the university?" He stuck out his hand. "I'm Asra Al Nazar. First year astronomy and astrophysics." Their heart skipped a beat at his name. "I signed up as an assistant for the paragliding club mainly for shits and giggles, but they immediately accepted my credentials. I thought it would be a good way to get to know more people as a freshie", he said, winking at them. They shook his hand, a little dazed. "I'm a second year actually. Also in astronomy and astrophysics. And that's a funny coincidence; I was thinking about joining the club this year... I always thought it looked like fun..." Asra smiled brightly. "Well! Magic's still alive and we're living proof! I'll be a legend if I can bring in a new club member before I'm even officially in the club. So, can I entice you to join? I'd be happy to teach you everything I know!" He paused, lightly slapping his forehead. "I don't even know your name. What _is_ your name?... l-I, uh, bet it's as cute as you are", he flirted, blushing slightly at his own uncharacteristic boldness. 

They chuckled, feeling shy suddenly as a blush made its way across their face. And when they told him their name and smiled, it was _Asra's_ heart that skipped a beat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this went from 'apprentice breaking bad', to 'devil!asra', to 'unapologetic thirst', to 'angst central', to 'soulmates AU'! Wow. Thanks for sticking around for this ride XDDD!
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone I've been bugging with this story 😭😘! Y'all are lovely 💖💖💖! 
> 
> As always, you are free to come yell with/at me! I'm always happy to hear from anyone who took the time to read what I wrote ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ!


End file.
